The present invention relates to an oil elimination device for a sewing machine.
In sewing machines oil is commonly presented to lubricate the needle bar and needle bar bushing. However, excess oil supplied in this manner tends to leak out at the bottom of the sewing machine onto the garment being sewn, and thus ruin the garment. It is of course advisable to eliminate this result.